The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a mobile article.
Fuel cell systems having a fuel cell for receiving reactant (fuel and oxidizing) gases to generate electricity have been proposed and are currently being put to practical use. Such fuel cell systems are provided with a fuel supply flow path to flow fuel gas supplied from a fuel supply source such as a hydrogen tank to the fuel cell.
Moreover, a pressure regulating valve (regulator) is generally provided in the fuel supply flow path to decrease the supply pressure to a constant value when the fuel gas supply pressure from the fuel supply source is extremely high. In recent years, a technique has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-139984, for example) for varying the supply pressure of the fuel gas in response to the operating state of the system by providing a mechanical variable pressure regulating valve (a variable regulator) for varying the supply pressure of the fuel gas in the fuel supply flow path between two levels, for example.